User talk:Crazygirl97
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sailor Sister/Confession Blog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 05:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Christina. do you have a tumblr and do you ship zaya at all? No I dont have atumblr. And Zaya has a magnificant friendship but I will never ship it romanticallyCrazygirl97 (talk) 03:06, July 13, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Christina! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Christina! <3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy 16th! Yay! I'm the first person to leave a message saying "Happy Birthday!" (I think I get a cookie) But happy birthday Christina! You're finally sixteen.....how do ya feel? You're so old. Lol jk Believe it or not, I won't be 15 until AUGUST. AUGUST. Yea. I bet you feel old now, lmao xD but anyways I hope you have an amazing birthday and everything goes your way, because you deserve it! Also, talk to me more -_- lol ShadowLong (talk) 07:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday ♥ Hi, Christina. I just wanted to say happy birthday, girl. I know that we don't really talk, but I've always enjoyed having your company on this wiki. You're sweet, sincere, and full of positive energy. I find it very refreshing and enjoyable to have someone as unique and bubbly as you in our community. You definitely have found a genuine place with us here and I hope that you never feel any different. Have a wonderful day. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Happy Birthday :) Hi! i'm Terry, I know we still don't know each too well on this wiki. However I read yesterday it was your birthday. Therefore happy belated birthday and I hoped you had a wonderful birthday yesterdaty. :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 14:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi!<3 Hi, just wondering if we can be friends? I don't bite!!Britt!�� 03:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Christina <3 We've barely had the chance to talk but that's not gonna stop me wishing you a Merry Christmas <3 I hope you have a great day <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:24, December 23, 2015 (UTC) HEY! <3 Thanks for the kind message on the blog you made <3 I think it was really nice that you made another one of those blogs, great way of keeping up the Christmas spirit! I know we've never spoke before but I wantedd to know if you were up for a chat sometime? Anyways have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! <3 DangerousLove (talk) 11:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Christina! You're such a sweet, kind, and valued member on the wiki. You're so thoughtful and I love hearing your stories. c: I hope you have a fantastic day, and that all of your birthday wishes come true. ~ <3 [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 19:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the birthday message, you're so sweet. Thank you for bring wonderful! Crazygirl97 (talk) 05:33, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday, girl!! I noticed that today is a very special day. I just thought I'd take this time to wish you a happy birthday, Christina! I really appreciate how long you've stuck around this wiki and how much time you always spend being so positive and helpful to everyone. We're all very lucky to have you. I hope you have a really great day! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:20, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much. Thanks for being sweet and taking the time to write me a birthday message. Crazygirl97 (talk) 05:05, February 29, 2016 (UTC) skype it's alexandriarose27 and AGREED I miss you Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:41, July 18, 2016 (UTC)